Naruto: A Hero's Harem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto won the forth shonobi war and now is a hero throughout the world. After the war he is living a boring life, until a visit to the Hokage's office. Naruto x Mass Harem. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. In the Hokage's office

Naruto: A Hero's Harem

Chapter one- In the Hokage's office

**-/WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT/-**

**Author's note- Word of warning, this story will be filled with lemons and will be a mass harem. This will be a harem with Naruto and any girl. The story will be filled with lemons, but only with Naruto and other women. **

**About the story. Naruto is living a boring life until a visit to Tsunade's office. From then on Naruto lives a new life. Also the Kyuubi will be a female and she's** **perverted. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the manga or anime Naruto**

**Naruto's age-seventeen **

After endless battles, Naruto won the forth shinobi war. Defeating anyone who opposed him, and winning the war. He was now a hero, loved by almost everyone. After endless battles, Naruto was beaten till his last breath until he gained his strength and won.

People throughout the world were happy and content, never worrying if groups would destroy there villages, pillage, or attack. Something that no one knew was possible, finally peace thought out the world.

Weeks after the war ended, Naruto arrived back to Konoha with the other shinobi. Quickly things went back to normal and villagers went back to their daily activates. Soon many people were pleased with their lives. Many continued their daily routines and carpenters worked on the village.

Currently it was another normal day in Konoha. Naruto just awoke from a deep sleep. Stretching his arms, he stood up off his bed. The heat had been unbearable all week long and he was naked. Looking down, he noticed he had morning wood, it stuck out straight in the air. _Damn it again. _

A certain fox giggled. The Kyuubi enjoyed watching Naruto. Eavesdropping was something she loved to do, since there was nothing else for her. She enjoyed staring at his sexy body whenever she had a chance. His naked manhood was always in open view for her to gape at.

"_**Hey Naruto."**_She sexily stated. He quickly heard her voice and moved.

"_Kurama."_ He asked.

"_**Yes?"**_She answered.

"_Are you starring at my body."_ He stated already knowing the answer.

"_**What can I say Naruto, your physique is sexy."**_ She said with a grin, as she tried to get a good view. This caused Naruto to smile. There was no point, trying to reason with her, she could stare at his body all she wanted. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on.

"_**I'm bored, all you do is normal boring crap now."**_She said, as she stared off into space.This caused Naruto to chuckle.

"_**What?"**_

"_I am going to grab my clothes."_ He said as he walked towards his closet.

"_**Wait before you do that how about a quickie.**_

"_Not today Kurama."_

"_**You're no fun Naruto."**_She replied and drifted off back to a deep sleep.

Naruto grabbed his clothes from his closet and pulled them on over his manhood. He left his apartment and headed towards the Hokage tower, not wasting any time. Tsunade had sent for him to visit. He had no clue why, but he didn't want to keep the Hokage waiting.

As he walked by houses and shops, everyone treated him differently. The villagers were happier with the young Jinchuuriki, some would even say hello.

At the Hokage tower-

Arriving he stopped right before the large building and took some time to admire it. The building was now fully rebuilt to its very inch. Walking past the front door, he strolled up to the front desk. The receptionist didn't notice him and paid more attention to some papers.

"Excuse me, might I speak to the Hokage?" Naruto asked politely. The woman didn't pay attention to him and continued doodling on a piece of paper.

"She is busy today. If you check back tomorrow she should be free." She responded, not paying attention to Naruto as she doodled.

"I was called down here." Naruto stated. The woman placed her pen down and looked up.

Looking up, she immediately saw the hero of the world, the man who created peace across the elemental natation's. She stared at Naruto, not being able to speak.

He watched her, confused. "Um, you there?" He asked. The woman shook her head, coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry. Of course… of course, go right up and see her." She said uncontrollably.

"Ok thanks." He left the front desk and proceeded up to Tsunade's office. As he walked through the building he noticed there wasn't a single person walking around. Knocking on her office door he waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Naruto." He answered.

"Come in." Naruto opened the door and found Tsunade sitting behind her desk working on some paperwork. Lately paperwork began piling up in the room, she couldn't sign all of it. Every day she was busy signing papers.

"Come have a seat Naruto. I will be done in a second." She said as she continued signing. He walked up to the empty chair and sat down. He watched Tsunade boringly sign and sign away.

A small empty cup was on the desk. He knew she must have been drinking sake. He looked back at her, studying her body. He loved her amazing figure, always he thought she was beautiful. Her gentle face and long luscious blonde hair would send him over the edge. Although he would never tell her he had feelings for her. He wouldn't risk it. A bruise on his head wasn't something he wanted to receive, especially from the Hokage.

With a final swig of sake, she finished signing the papers. Placing her pen down on the desk she looked up to Naruto. Quickly she took a glance at the young blonde. Many times she found herself staring at him, wondering what he looked like under those clothes. He was such a stud in her eyes. Although she knew Naruto wouldn't want her. _If only. _

"So Naruto how is life treating you?" She asked. It always seemed like they never had one on one time with each other.

"It's going ok… How have you been?" He replied.

"I have been working all day, every day, so there's that… You will be leaving in a couple of week's right?" She asked.

"Yea I will be traveling to the other villages soon." He replied.

"So, um why did you call me here?" Naruto asked still not knowing why Tsunade wanted him here.

She took a long pause and did not respond, looking away from him. Naruto watched as the Hokage didn't move a muscle.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said.

"Alright, I guess I'll go. It was nice to talk to you." Naruto stood up and walked towards the door.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she watched him leave. Quickly she thought anyway to keep him here. _Shit, I can't let him leave. _Standing up from her desk, she ran with hast to the door. In her hast, she reached the door before him. Grabbing the key from her pocket, she quickly turned it, locking the door. Naruto heard a click and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he watched her. He could see her twin tails and her face looking down at the floor.

"You're not leaving Naruto." She said as she stared at the ground. Her voice sounded different. She took a deep breath and held the doorknob tight. Shearched her body and turned around.

Naruto noticed their was something different about her. A small grin was present across her face. In a sift moment she grabbed hold of him, her hands clutching his arms. She took hold of him. Pressing her body up against him and pushed him back until he was at her desk. The wood was pressed up against his body with her soft body against him. Pressing her body forward, she could feel all of him, looking directly into his eyes.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." She softly whispered as she moved closer. Naruto gaped in awe as the Hokage's ruby lips moved closer. Her hands moved down his back and grabbed his waist. Her lips met Naruto's, as she closed her eyes in bliss and held him tighter. A Shock went through her body as their lips met.

Her lips were soft and wet, mushed together with his. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and tangled it against his, while rubbing her hands against his strong body. She moaned feeling him.

Slowly she pulled back, her tongue retreating back into her mouth. She stared at Naruto, not knowing what he would say.

"Tsunade." He whispered. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, making her grin in delight. Her body felt warm.

"Naruto I want you. I didn't know what you would say, since I am a fucking granny… But I can't wait any longer, I had to take a chance." She explained. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. Never once had she let her emotions get to her. She knew sooner or later she would tell him, her profound feeling for him.

"Tsunade." Naruto softly spoke, while gently placing his hand against her cheek.

Her eyes widen. The feeling of his warm touch made her feel twenty again. Her entire body turned hot, as her pussy moistened, panties getting soaked.

"Don't talk like that… you're stunning. You are the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever met… You are beautiful." Naruto told her everything he always thought about her. Always he truly respected her.

Tsunade was shocked. How many years had it been since a man said anything like that to her. Most men would call her an old woman, but not Naruto. Her heart felt warm, what he said made her heart swore.

"Naruto." She stared at him, wanting another heated kiss. They grabbed hold of each other and quickly moved up against a wall. His back went against the wall, with her pushed up against him, her massive breasts pushed up against his chest.

They leaned forward and shared another heated kiss with each other. They locked lips and he moved closer to her, gaining a moan. He leaned forward passionately kissing her and wrapped his arms around her soft body pushing her breasts into him. He moved his hands down her body, feeling her plump ass.

She was ecstatic, never in her life had she met a man she wanted more than him. Tightly she held him, a grip that wouldn't let go. She leaned back and stared into his eyes with a smile.

"Naruto you're fucking good at kissing." Tsunade stated.

While they shared the heated kiss, Naruto's manhood had been stuck pressed up against her. Tsunade noticed something hitting her leg and observed his crotch. She grinned seeing the huge bulge in his pants.

"Getting hard." She purred and got down on her knees. Her face was now inches from his dick. Naruto watched the Hokage get down on her knees in front of his throbbing member. She grabbed hold of his waistband, excited to see his dick.

She could see the massive bulge in his pants, showing the outline of his cock. She was wet and couldn't wait another second. With all her vigor she pulled down his pants and boxers. With the clothing out of the way his dick flung out into the open air in all its glory. She froze and her eyes widen, amazed by the size of it.

"What the fuck?" She asked, eyes wide in disbelief. He said nothing, his enormous erection throbbed slightly, excited by Tsunade's shock.

She stared, mouth gaping at the member before her eyes. The musky scent filled her nostrils. Naruto looked down to see her eyes open wide, mouth gaping at his manhood.

"Baa-chan." He said, as she starred at him speechless. Hearing Naruto, she snapped out of it and looked up to him, eyes filled with mad lust.

"Naruto your dick is fucking huge." She said in complete astonishment. It stood straight out into the air as she examined it. _It must be at least thirteen inches long and it's fucking thick. _She was stunned.

"This is the fattest cock I've ever seen." She stated, grabbing hold of his thick shaft firmly. Her hand couldn't fit around it.

She stroked his massive cock. Her hands moved back and forth his entire length. Her gentle hands had such firm grip, squeezing confidently. He groaned as she stoked his massive member. She grinned, enjoying the young man groan.

"You like that, don't you." She teased. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the head of his cock. Naruto throbbed feeling her warm and wet lips against his throbbing head. Her ruby lipstick stained the engorged head.

Looking down he saw the lipstick. It was like she claimed him, he was hers. It only made him throb more.

Her ruby lips parted and her mouth opened wide. In a swift plunge, Tsunade engulfed Naruto's dick. He shouted as feelings of ecstasy shot up his body. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers feeling her luscious blonde hair. Her mouth was stretched as she tried to fit his penis down her throat.

She began to suck his cock, shoving it further down. He loved it as her warm lips smothered against him. Fiercely she moved back and forth, sucking the first six inches and stroking the rest with her hands. She wanted to shove it down her throat, she wanted the feeling of his giant cock deep throating her, she did just that.

Tsunade shoved his manmeat to the back of her throat. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick. He was not ready for her lips to lock so tightly on the base of his penis causing him to groan in pleasure. Then, she began to fuck his big dick with her throat.

"Fuck, Tsunade." Naruto groaned, as Tsunade gagged loudly and coughed all over his prick as she worked it. Her lips were wrapped tightly around him. Without noticing, Naruto began to push his pelvis into her face, fucking her face right back. The penis in Tsunade's throat became harder than ever.

Tsunade looked up at him, without stopping her violent deep-throating.

When Naruto met her gaze he knew exactly what she desired. She wanted him to shoot his load into the back of her throat. Tsunade could feel his dick jamming down her throat.

"Fuck Tsunade. I'm goanna cum!" He yelled as his first wave of cum rushed. Tsunade felt his dick swell.

She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis, thrilled to receive his cum. Naruto groaned once he shot his seed.

The first rope of thick jizz shot deeply into the Hokage, making her gag. The cum forced its way down her throat. The second rope was even larger, catching her off guard. She swallowed all of it.

Naruto's orgasm seemed to last forever, Tsunade's tight mouth coaxing all of the warm jizz. Her eyes widen, there was too much and she released her hold on his enormous cock. With him still throbbing Naruto shot several more thick ropes of cum, against her chest and in her face, covering her entire body.

Finally after minutes of thick ropes of jizz, his orgasm concluded. He panted and looked down to see the Hokage covered in his seed.

She was amazed how much cum he released. With her cheeks full of jizz, she swallowed all of it, the warm substance going down her throat. She tasted the substance and loved it. It tasted sweet and delicious.

"Fuck sweetie your cum is so thick and it's all over me." She stated.

"I know, it felt amazing." He declared as he came down from his orgasm. Tsunade looked up and to her surprise found Naruto still fully erect. It stood thirteen inches, still throbbing. Quickly she cleaned herself off and licked the jizz from her fingers.

She stood up, eagerly wanting to see more of his body. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She lustfully demanded. Not wasting any time, he quickly nodded. Throwing his clothes to the ground, he stood naked in front of his Hokage. She grinned seeing his strong, muscular body.

She pushed her body up against him and sensually rubbed her hands up his naked body, savoring the feel. Naruto's could feel the warm Hokage's touch against him. She rubbed her hands up his body past the seal and to his chest, loving his strong muscles. She couldn't wait another second.

"Come with me." Tsunade softly spoke and grabbed Naruto's hand. She brought him over to her desk and pushed him into it. She stood in front of him, her hands at her waist and her legs spread apart. He could see her dominate stance and that look in her eye.

"For being such a good young man, I will reward you." She stated. Naruto watched as she began to strip for him. Her green haori was the first to go. With the clothing on the ground, her large breasts were in better view, while she continued taking off her grey kimono and blue pants. Sensually she pulled down the pants. Kicking the clothes to the side, she was just in her black lace bra and panties.

Naruto studied every feature of her hourglass figure, taking her all in. Her bra and panties clung to her body, barely blocking the amazing view from his gaze. Breasts so large and perky that wanted to spill out. Shifting his gaze he saw her panties were drenched, juices overflowing down her smooth legs.

"Naruto do you want to see more of me?" She sexily asked, as she pushed her huge breasts together.

"Yes." He stated and nodded his head back an forth.

"You're so naughty watching me." She purred. Her hands moved behind her back, taking off her bra. It fell down to the ground, causing her breasts to spill out into open air, bouncing. He loved the sight before his eyes. The biggest pair of breasts were in full view to him. Naruto's dick harden from seeing her perky mounds. She smiled as she watched Naruto gape at her tits.

Once he met her gaze, her cheeks turned bright red. She wrapped her fingers abound her panties and pulled, letting them slip down her thighs. The first time in her life she was nervous and shy now naked in front of Naruto. She hoped he liked her body.

Naruto gazed over Tsunade. Everything about her was mesmerizing, her curvaceous body, and beautiful appearance. He had trouble staying feet away from her.

"So Naruto, what do you think?" She asked, as she turned around and pushed her large plump butt into the air.

"You're beautiful." He stated loving her body. She blushed from his comment and her heart skipped a beat. Turning around, she moved closer to him. Her hips swayed back and forth as her breasts swayed beautifully with each step.

She was now standing in front of him, their body's only inches away from each other. She watched as Naruto's eyes were fixated on her plentiful breasts.

"What will you do with me?" She sexily asked. Without warning he raised his hands and grabbed her massive breasts, his fingers digging into the softness. Tsunade moaned in delight as she felt his hands dig deep. She loved the feeling of his firm hands massaging her huge tits. Her breasts were so soft and his hands couldn't fit around them. He closed the gap and pushed his body into hers.

"You really like my tits huh." She said surprised as he groped them together. He was obsessed with her orbs. He couldn't handle himself as he fondled them, all he could think of was the softness.

As he continued to fondle her, she slid her hands down his body, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. She grabbed his giant manmeat, causing his body jerk. Strictly she stroked him as he continued to fondle her. They were both mesmerized with each other's body's.

Her bright pink nipples were hard in the exposed air. Naruto grabbed hold of them and firmly pulled. She whimpered as he pulled powerfully.

"Careful, my nipples are sensitive." She couldn't take it as he pulled in every direction.

He lowered his head towards her breasts, and grabbed hold of her erect nipple. He pulled on her bud and rubbed his tongue against it. Tsunade moaned as she felt his rough tongue rasping on her tender nipple.

Her head arched back, and she grabbed hold of his feathery hair, pushing his face deep into her cleavage. Naruto flicked her nipple with his tongue gaining a hiss of pleasure from her. He continued to suckle and pull on her breasts accordingly.

"Fuck yes Naruto that feels good!" She shouted in ecstasy. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the areola. Gently he swirled his tongue around her erect nipples. The feeling of his sticky tongue was immense. She loved having him suck her nipples, but she wanted more. She wanted his huge dick to pound her pussy.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. "Enough foreplay Naruto, I'm wet." She stated, as she couldn't wait any longer. He understood. She walked over to her desk and pushed the papers to the floor. Everything she worked on for days now was covered with sake. She didn't care, she had a stud to fuck.

"Ok lay down on my desk." He didn't wait a second and did exactly what she said.

Tsunade was relived she let everyone off work, other than the receptionist, but she didn't care.

Tsunade climbed up on to the desk, crawling towards Naruto. He loved the sight before him. With a grin on her face and her breasts swaying beautifully back and forth as she moved closer to him. She positioned herself over the giant harden cock, her pussy hovering inches from the throbbing head.

"Alright Naruto, time to fuck your giant dick." She stated. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself down. The tip came in contact with her pussy. His dick entered her twat, stretching her as she lowered herself down. She closed her eyes in pain and pleasure, trying her best to take all of him.

Naruto groaned as she lowered herself down. He loved her wet and tight pussy around his cock. She moved further down, her legs shook as she took him in her twat. She made it down six inches and slowly went back to the tip. She bounced above him trying her best to take the entire length.

"Fuck yes! You're stretching my tight pussy!" She shouted. Naruto loved the sight of the Hokage bouncing on his cock. She was ready to go down again but before she could, Naruto thursted forward, slamming his full length up into her. His cock pushed passed her cervix and slammed against her womb. Her mouth opened wide and her head flew back. As she squeezed her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure and pain, letting loose. Her pussy tightened around his dick as warm juices covered it. She loved her orgasm, relishing the feeling. Naruto looked up, to see her panting, sweat running down her body.

"Fuck Naruto you stud! You're gigantic!" She lustfully stated and took a second to catch her breath.

Downstairs-

The receptionist heard the Hokage screaming and looked up. _What's happening up there?_ Immediately she left her desk and walked upstairs. Walking to Tsunade's door, she heard moaning and groaning coming from inside the office. Pressing her ear against the door she heard Naruto groan. _Are they having sex?_ She continued to listen, as they fucked.

Back with Tsunade-

Gaining her strength she bounced above him, his dick reshaping her pussy. Trying her best she moved down, taking in his full length. Her teeth clenched in pain as his cock stretched her.

Naruto watched as she rode him from above, loving how her twin tails bounced every time she did. She got down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest gaining balance. She took Naruto's entire manmeat into her pussy and didn't move trying to get use to the size.

Naruto placed his hands on her plump ass, loving the smooth round butt. He squeezed her cheeks together, digging his hands into the flesh. They stared at each other, the entire time as they fucked. Naruto pressed his hands deeper as she continued to bounce above him. Her pace quickened as the huge dick slammed against her.

Naruto loved her insides and groaned. She was tight, it felt amazing as his shaft was deep inside her. The sensation was immense but he wanted to thrust into her. His instincts were taking over, something deep inside him. He wanted to fuck her till there was no tomorrow. Seeing her moan and her incredible body, he couldn't take it any longer. His dick grew inside her.

Quickly with all his force, he lifted Tsunade over. He grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed. Before she knew what was happening Naruto was on top of her. Without any warning, he pushed forward, ramming his full length into her pussy, pushing into her womb. She screamed as the giant dick stretched her and slammed against her.

"Fuck!" She shouted. Naruto gazed at the beautiful Hokage beneath him, loving her. He then began to thrust furiously, without remorse. She screamed, as his cock violently pushed up against her, completely stretching her.

Tsunade loved the feeling of Naruto's cock, violently driving in and out of her pussy. "Fuck…oh…fuck my brains out!" She pleaded in enjoyment. Every time he thrusts forward a moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck your tight!" He stated, his balls slapping against her.

"Fuck me harder! This is your pussy!" She demanded. He did as told and fucked her. He non-stopped thursted forward while gritting his teeth. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks, as Naruto continued to thrust his enormous manmeat up to her womb. Her huge breasts bounced as he moved back and forth. Leaning forward he grabbed the tits, squeezing them in his hands. Tsunade loved having her young lover ravish her. She stared up at him.

"Kiss me!" She demanded. Naruto gazed down at her and could see she wanted him more than anything else. Her eyes were begging him to kiss her. He leaned forward and they locked lips. She wanted Naruto to do everything to her. All this time thinking about this young man now had come true. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and kept kissing him. Their naked body's wrapped around each other as he thursted forward. They held each other tight. As he continued his nonstop thrusting. He could sense he was nearing his climax.

"Fuck! I can't hold it any longer! I'm goanna cum again! I'm going to cum in your tight pussy!" Naruto yelled nearing his climax. She could feel his dick swell inside her.

"Me too Naruto, I'm almost there! Will cum together!" She yelled. Naruto's thrusts became more furious and Tsunade's walls tightened around him. He could feel her pussy tighten around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length and erupted.

Tsunade moaned as their juices mixed together, coating his cock. Ropes of thick cum splashed inside of her pussy. She squeezed her body together as the warm sperm coaxed inside her for minutes. Naruto's jizz overflowed in her womb, dripping out of her. The ropes wouldn't stop and he had to pull out. He erupted, the cum landing on her stomach. Thick ropes of cum landed on to the Hokage, covering most of her body.

After what seemed like forever he finally came down from his climax. Tsunade panted, her chest rose and fell trying to catch her breath. She stared into Naruto's eyes, thinking of only him. Looking down, her eyes grew wide in disbelief. His dick was still fully erect, standing thirteen inches tall. _What the fuck, Naruto._

"Fuck Tsunade, my dick is still throbbing." Naruto stated, still wanting more.

"Wait Naruto, at least give me a minute to catch my breath." She asked still panting and sweat rolling down her body.

"Baa-Chan I can't wait. I need to be fucking your sweet pussy." Not wasting a second, he stood up off the desk and grabbed her body. Seizing her soft body, he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Quickly he lifted her legs and placed them above his shoulders.

Tsunade prepared for more rough fucking. She looked down and saw Naruto line up his thick manmeat to her twat. _Fuck me I can't take this rough fucking._ Slowly he entered her again causing Tsunade to moan in pleasure. He pushed forward until he reached her womb. He began a slow pace and quickly moved faster. Groaning as his cock pushed deeper and deeper. While Tsunade screamed. _Fuck he's thrusting so fast I can barely keep up_.

"Your pussy's so tight. I'm goanna get addicted!" Naruto yelled. His movements became more rapid as he slapped against her, holding her legs tighter. Thrusting nonstop, he couldn't stop. Standing in this position, he could move faster.

"Naruto your cock is too big! I'm goanna break! Fuck… fuck!" She yelled. She couldn't take it, he was too fast.

He held her tighter and gazed over her body. Watching as she squeezed. He never stopped violently thrusting for an hour, Naruto and Tsunade in a lustful fuck. She lost track of time, with her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Naruto was constantly thrusting up to her womb.

After what seemed like forever, she could feel his dick swell inside her again, Naruto reaching his climax.

"Tsunade here it comes! Take it all!" He stated. They were both nearing their climax.

"I'm goanna cum too!" She screamed. Naruto howled as his balls tightened. Letting loose, the cum filling her up. She could feel the spunk entering her womb. At the same time she climaxed and squeezed as their juices mixed. He continued thrusting as his the thick ropes of cum filled her pussy. For minutes he never stopped cumming.

With one last thrust, Naruto slowly pulled out of her. His cock still throbbing he erupted on to her naked body. The jizz dripping out of her pussy forming a small pool on the floor beneath them.

She exhaled as her entire body felt numb and her pussy was filled.

After one final blast of thick cum on to Tsunade's chest, Naruto sat down in the chair behind him. They were panting, sweat rolling down their body's. They didn't move, coming down from their massive orgasms. Tsunade's body was limp and she couldn't move.

They stayed in this position, as the smell of their fuck filled her office. Tsunade's body, desk and paperwork were covered in Naruto's thick cum. Everything she had worked on for days was now ruined by his seed. She was still in shock by his stamina.

"Fuck me Naruto, I won't be able to walk now." She stated. Naruto stood up and laid down next to her. They stayed close to each other.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Hope the lemon was decent. I have the next three chapters planned with lemons. So until then hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. An evening With Mikoto

Chapter Two- An evening With Mikoto

**Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content**

**Author's note- I would quickly like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. About the story, there are a couple of plans that won't make much sense. For example, Naruto will be with women that have passed away,** **so they will just be alive. Some explanation may be given but for most they will just be alive. There will also be some gender bender's throughout the story. Women I haven't stated, mentioned in this chapter.**

**Naruko- He has an older sister.**

**Mikoto**

**There will be some altercations to cannon. Most importantly will be the many women alive. And also the story will have a stupid amount of women. Other than that I might put some plot in the future, unless you guys don't want any plot. On to the story.**

Across the street from the Hokage tower-

A purple haired, sensory ninja was on duty to watch the Hokage tower. The ninja was Yūgao. After the war, Yūgao's life was spent sitting around, observing the village in case of something suspicious. Of course nothing would ever occur. Life was peaceful for her.

Although, instead of having another uninteresting day of nothing and starring at nothing. She watched in awe as Naruto, the hero of the world, fucked the Hokage in her office.

On top of a building near the tower, she had full view of the office. Her eyes widened, when she saw the two naked. The entire day she watched the two fuck in different positions. She couldn't look away, watching in amazement as Naruto never stopped thrusting with his massive rod. The young stud fucking the curvy Hokage turned her on like never before.

She wasn't one to let sexual desire get in the way of her tasks, but Naruto was a stud. His movements and his body caused her to feel hot. Watching him fuck nonstop caused, her body to warm up and her heart thumped faster. Slowly she deepened her fingers down under her panties and observed nearby, making sure no one was watching. No signs of anyone were there and she looked back at the two. Gently she moved her fingers, rubbing her clit loving the sensation.

She moaned on top of the building, as she watched the two. Never in her life had she known a man could fuck like Naruto did.

After hours and multiple orgasms she viewed Naruto and the Hokage rest on the desk. She wasn't going to let this chance slip away. One way or the other she was going to find a way to be with him.

Back with Naruto-

After the hot sex in Tsunade's office, Naruto and Tsunade spent several days fucking, loving their intense sex. Every day for a week they fucked. Naruto could never get enough of his Hokage's tight pussy.

Tsunade was currently bent over on her bed with Naruto behind her. On all fours, she grasped the pleasure with her eyes squeezed shut. Her screams and moans filled the room, vibrating against the walls. From behind Naruto wildly thursted into her pussy, his movements a complete blur. With his hands pressed against her ass cheeks, he loved her huge plump butt.

"You're so fucking tight! I could fuck you all day long!" Naruto stated as he grunted. He gazed over the Hokage as he thrusted forward, driving his huge cock into her womb. They had been fucking for hours, their body's covered in sweat and must. Tsunade was still shocked by Naruto's speed and vigor. The stud would never stop fucking her. His gigantic dick in her stomach showing an outline.

"Ohhhhh Fuck me! Your dick is going to break me! Do you ever run out of stamina?!" Tsunade screamed. She grabbed the bed sheets, squeezing them in her hands as Naruto slapped her ass, leaving red marks against her cheeks. She felt numb as his enormous dick viciously pounded into her womb. Over and over again he thursted, she couldn't take it any longer and her body went limp. Her head was stuffed into a pillow as Naruto continued his endless powerful thrusting.

"Come on Tsunade. You can take it." Naruto stated. His pelvis smacking against her, with her ass stuck up in the air. Her huge breasts were mushed against the bed and her eyes went cross eyed from the pleasure with her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her moans and screams were muffled by the pillow, loving the feeling. Naruto's balls tighten and he gritted his teeth sensing his climax.

"Fuck, here it comes. I'm goanna fill you up!" Naruto stated, his dick swelled and he grabbed what he could of her ass. Tsunade didn't respond, she was lost in the lust. Naruto squeezed her beautiful ass and pushed his thirteen inch dick to her womb. Once deep, he released his seed, the cum erupting directly into her welcoming womb. Thick ropes of spunk coaxed her pussy. Tsunade grinned and her eyes opened wide as the hot cum filled her up.

After minutes of several thick ropes of jizz, her stomach began to swell. Once she was full he pulled out of her, more thick ropes of spunk erupted and covered her plump ass and back. After a final burst of cum, Naruto stopped and laid down beside her. Tsunade's body now covered in his thick seed, dripping out of her pussy and forming a pool underneath. They laid together, relishing their fuck. Tsunade was sweating, trying to gain her breath.

"That was fucking incredible stud, like always. The best fuck I ever had." Tsunade stated, feeling the hot cum overflowing in her womb and over her body.

"I know, I love your sexy body." Naruto replied giving her tits a tight squeeze. Tsunade laid there in silence coming down from her orgasm. She knew Naruto was a stud. She also knew many women wanted to be with him. Having talked with many women, she found an idea to fix the problem. She turned over, facing Naruto.

"Naruto, what are your thoughts about some of the other kunoichi?" Naruto looked at her confused but thought to answer.

"I enjoy being around them. Why do you ask?"

"You know I'm not the only one who cares for you, I've had plenty of chats with some women and I think I know how to fix this dilemma. Come back and meet me at my office in a couple of days ok, once I'm ready." Tsunade explained.

"Alright. You up for round seven." Naruto said with a big grin on his face and his cock throbbing.

"No Naruto. If you fuck me anymore, you will break me. Go find someone else to fuck, I need my rest." Tsunade replied. Naruto groaned, he wanted more of the hokage's pussy. Tsunade could only take so much. Being fucked around the clock by Naruto and his enormous dick was a workout for her.

"Fine." He leaned forward and gave Tsunade a kiss. With that he grabbed his clothes and left.

He walked out into the village. As he walked down a street, he felt good, having hot sex every day with the Hokage was great, but he was still horny. Naruto's mind still pictured Tsunade's sexy body and her perfect curves. Even after their lustful session, their was still this horneyness and now it was becoming unbearable. As he strolled down the street, he wasn't looking and bumped into someone. They gently taped each other on the shoulder and stopped.

"Sorry about that." A woman's soothing voice said. Naruto recognized the woman's voice and looked to her. Standing in front of him was Mikoto Uchiha. Quickly he gazed over the sexy Uchiha. She had long beautiful dark hair down to her shoulders and a gentle face. She was wearing a dark purple blouse, with a purple skirt, showing off her curves. He saw the beautiful sight of her massive globes threating to release from her blouse. The goddess was so much for him, his dick was now erect, trying to rip threw his pants.

"Naruto-kun." Mikoto exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, happy to see him. The massive breasts pushed up against his chest making his cock throb.

Mikoto and Naruto were good friends. Ever since her daughter left, she only had Naruto to talk with. Mikoto had been lonely ever since her younger daughter left the village. She was a single mother and one of the last Uchiha.

"Hey Mikoto-chan." Naruto stated, glad to see her.

"It's nice to see you… It must be crazy being the hero of the world and all. How's your sister." Mikoto replied with a smile on her face, happy to see the young blonde.

"She's ok, left on a mission a week ago … What are you up to?" Naruto asked.

"I needed a day out. Just walking around, nothing- Mikoto stopped mid-sentence. She noticed a huge bulge in Naruto's pants. The bulge was massive, something unearthly. Her breathing became heavier and her mind went blank. She could just picture him fucking her nonstop. A young stud fucking her was exactly what she wanted.

"Um Naruto, I think we need some time to catch up. Why don't you come over and ill cook you up something." Mikoto said.

"Alright." He replied. Mikoto quickly grabbed the young blonde's hand and ran through the streets.

In no time they arrived at Mikoto's house. The Uchiha's house was large it had been years since Naruto was here.

"Ok Naruto have a seat on my couch. I'll go get the food ready."

"Um ok." Naruto replied.

Mikoto left upstairs and Naruto sat down. He looked around the house and remembered memories of when he was young.

Quickly Mikoto came back from upstairs, only wearing a purple bra and thong.

"Hey Naruto." She sexily said. Naruto looked over to see the Uchiha in nothing but a purple bra and thong, showing of her curvaceous body. Naruto loved the sight, he gazed over her from head to toe, his dick was standing tall, he watched as she walked over to him on the couch. Her breasts bounced with each step. She got on top of him with a smile on her face.

"I noticed your dick and I can't bare it any longer Naruto-kun, I want you." She leaned forward and shared a lustful kiss and then leaned back. She always thought he had the fucking hottest body she had ever laid eyes on. She was horny, just thinking about the young blonde. Naruto gazed over the sexy Uchiha in front of him.

"Mikoto you're fucking hot." Naruto said and grabbed her plump ass.

Naruto leaned forward to take off his boxers but Mikoto beat him to it. She was down on her knees in front of his throbbing cock in no time. With a smile on her face that explained her attentions.

"Why don't you show me your large dick." Mikoto gleefully said and pulled down his pants and boxers. Once the boxers were on the ground, Naruto's massive dick flung out into the open air for Mikoto. She gasped as she laid eyes on the thirteen inch monster cock in front of her. _He is fucking hung!_ She couldn't believe her eyes, the giant throbbing head inches from her, pre-cum dripping from the head.

"You like what you see Mikoto." Naruto stated with a smile. Mikoto looked up and smiled.

"Naruto, you're fucking thick." She stated. As she gazed at it, she became nervous, it looked too big for her. _His dick won't be able to fit inside me._ It looked so tempting, she wanted to lick it.

She leaned forward and licked the globs of pre jizz from the head. She then pushed the large cock-head past her lips, wrapping her mouth around the tip. Once the Uchiha's lips touched him, she began sucking his cock. It had been years since she saw a cock and never one this big. Naruto groaned as the Uchiha's warm mouth wrapped around his member. He loved the sight of her plunging her mouth onto his dick. She moved back and forth, sucking further. Saliva dripping down her mouth onto his manhood.

She never broke eye contact as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She pushed further down her throat, until all thirteen inches were inside. The massive throbbing manmeat down her throat. Tears ran down her cheeks with his entire dick in her mouth. Slowly she drew back, sucking along the way until she was at his tip.

"Your penis is delicious." She stated, while sucking his dick, she raised her hand and played with his huge balls. Gently she played with his huge testicals while she stoked his dick and sucked. Naruto did enjoy getting a blowjob, but it wasn't enough for him.

Without warning Naruto began lightly thrusting. Fucking her tight mouth with his cock. Mikoto eyes opened wide and gagged. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was too much for the Uchiha. She could feel the young boy's huge dick stretching her mouth making her unable to breath. After several minutes of face fucking, Mikoto felt his dick grow stretching her mouth further.

Naruto grunted and his dick grew larger. The head grew and exploded, cum streaming down her throat. Mikoto eyes flew open wide and tried her best to gulp the thick white semen down. The cum never hindered as Naruto pumped more and more hot semen down her throat. There was too much and she gagged, some flew out her nose. The cum dripping out of her nostrils and mouth.

After several thick ropes, Naruto let go of his grip and slid out of her. With his dick still throbbing, he covered her face with his sticky cum. After minutes he finally stopped. Mikoto was astonished how much jizz he shot. She swallowed the cum, loving the sweet taste. She never tasted something so delicious. With the cum down her throat, she gained her breath and smiled.

"Fuck you cum a lot stud, and it tastes so delicious." Mikoto stated cleaning herself, licking the cum from her fingers. She noticed his massive dick did not wither it stayed fully erect, staring her in the face.

Watching the Uchiha suck his cum from her fingers, he couldn't take it any longer. Naruto pushed Mikoto up against a wall. In no time he removed her bra to find her curvaceous body. Looking down he saw the sight of her dripping wet twat covered by her purple thong. Naruto loved her sexy body.

"You like what you see." She stated with a smile.

"You're fucking hot." Naruto said and leaned forward planting his lips against hers. Her breasts were large and perky, nipples erect. Her ass was plump jutting out in the air. Pulling back, he gazed over Mikoto's bright pink and erect nipples.

Naruto wrapped his hands underneath her tits and lifted them up. Leaning forward he planted his lips around her nipple, rubbing his tongue around the erect nub. Mikoto audibly moaned and grabbed Naruto's head, as he sucked on erect nipples. Swirling his tongue in a circular motion causing Mikoto to moan. He leaned back again.

Mikoto jumped up, wrapping her body around the young blonde. Gentle arms and legs wrapped around his torso, feeling all of him. He accepted her with open arms. Leaning forward, she furiously kissed him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her soft body and pushed her up against the wall, planting kisses against her neck.

"Naruto that feels good!" Mikoto's head flew back and moaned as she felt her young lover place kisses against her skin. While he grinded his pelvis against her body making her moan. His giant cock rubbed up against her body making her moist. Never in her life had she felt this good, this wanted. He carried her into her bedroom.

Naruto moved Mikoto on to her bed. She was on the bed with her legs spread. Quickly he took his tracksuit and threw his clothes off. With the clothes on the ground Mikoto was surprised to see his muscles. The young stud had the perfect body. She studied his strong physique, causing her cheeks to turn red. The stud caused her pussy to moisten more. Naruto got down on his knees in front of her. He moved down her body giving kisses against her soft stomach until he was inches from her soaking pussy. Wrapping his fingers around her wet thong, he pulled letting it fall.

Once the thong was on the ground, Mikoto's dripping wet pussy was in full view. His face inches from her soaking wet twat. Naruto inhaled Mikoto's horny scent, it smelled like ecstasy.

"Your pussy's scent." He said. Mikoto watched as he inched forward towards her pussy lips. Naruto's lips greeted her twat. When his tongue met her twat, she gasped and her eyes grew wide. A shock went through her body, once she felt the young blonde's tongue run past her pussy lips. Naruto began licking her twat, loving the taste. Her knees crossed and she grabbed his head, running her fingers threw his hair as she moaned.

"Oh fuck, do that more!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto wrapped his hands around her legs, grabbing her plump ass, pushing his tongue deeper. He licked her clit tentatively. Her head flew back in sweet ecstasy as his tongue barraged her soaking wet pussy. Naruto couldn't help himself, he loved the taste. Moving his tongue violently fast against her clit, hitting her sweet spots, making Mikoto yell in pleasure.

"Fuck Naruto, you're goanna make me cum! Your tongue is violently rubbing inside, I can't take it any longer!" Mikoto's body tensed up and she yelled at the top of lungs. Naruto continued tonguing her, listening to her screams. Mikoto screamed and a torrent of her spunk erupted into Naruto's mouth. He gulped her fluids down loving her sweet nectar. Mikoto was breathing heavily, coming down from the best orgasm she ever experienced.

"Fuck Naruto, I didn't know I could feel like that. You're really good at that." She stated as she came down from her orgasm. Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like the one she just had. Her chest was pumping and sweat rolled down her body.

"You taste sweet." Naruto stated.

"Come here Naruto." She said seductively, as she gestured him to come over with a sexy pose His cock throbbed seeing the sight of Mikoto. He loved the view and swiftly walked towards her.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his dick throbbing. With a sift movement, he wrapped his hands around her ass and picked her up, holding her in the air. Mikoto yelped and smiled as the blonde held her above his erect member.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around his back. "Naruto." She said and spread her legs. Naruto watched as the MILF spread her legs for him to see. In a sexy pose, she was eager to receive his giant dick. His hands were wrapped around her ass, loving her soft body. She felt Naruto's strong body around her.

Mikoto prepared for his massive dick. Looking down, she stared at it nearing her entrance looking at the veins covering it. Naruto brought her down to his dick. She exhaled as she felt his manhood run past her clit. Naruto lined up his manmeat. He pushed forward, his engorged head entering her soaking wet pussy. The giant dick inside her stretched her tight pussy further than imaginable.

"Oh fuck!" Mikoto screamed trying her best to take him in. The massive manhood was too big. She gritted her teeth. He pushed forward as the Uchiha's warmth suffocated his penis.

With a powerful thrust Naruto shoved his full thirteen cock into her, slamming into her womb. Mikoto's head flew back and screamed as the dick collided into her womb. Never had she felt so full or anything like this. She insanity orgasmed, her cum spurting on to his cock. She grinned as she had her mind numbing orgasm.

"Holy fuck, you're big!" Mikoto stated. Naruto got a good hold of her ass, then thursted nonstop. The warmth wrapped around his dick, entering her pussy. Mikoto clenched her teeth to accommodate the giant invader, her tight pussy stretching taking the inches. The size of Naruto's member was punishing.

"You're so fucking tight." Naruto stated. Mikoto screamed in pleasure and pain, her tight pussy couldn't take it. Being fucked in the air was like nothing else she ever experienced.

"Fuck! Your fucking me like a beast! Ride me all day!" She screamed. He moved back and forth pushing deeper with each thrust. Her walls coiled around his manmeat. Mikoto's body squeezed around him, desperately holding on. He grunted as his member was swallowed by Mikoto's hot and sopping twat.

"Take it all Mikoto!" He picked up the pace and fucked her faster. Thrusting at blinding speeds, he never stopped. She was viscously rammed into. Mikoto lost control, she went crossed eyed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She couldn't believe how fast and how his cock hit all her sweet spots. His huge dick slammed into her womb making her lose her mind. Smacking his pelvis against her, he clenched his teeth. He loved watching her breasts bounce every time he thursted into her.

She never knew a man could fuck like Naruto did. Experiencing mind numbing orgasm after orgasm, her cum spewing on to his manhood. Being pounded into nonstop. Not even for a second did Naruto stop, she couldn't believe it.

"Fuck me! I love your fucking huge dick! You're perfect Dick!" Mikoto screamed, as her giant breasts bounced absurdly. Naruto leaned forward, grabbing her breasts in his mouth. Naruto sucked on her tits and loved the taste. Taking Mikoto tits in his mouth, rolling his tongue around her bud.

"Suck my tits!" Mikoto yelled. He loved the sensation of her tight pussy. His balls slapping against her as he thursted. Mikoto could feel all of him. She screamed and grabbed Naruto's back tighter, squeezing him in her hands.

"Oh Kami, fuck me!" She screamed.

After an hour of lustful filled sex Naruto was reaching his limit. "Mikoto here it comes! I'm goanna blow my load!" He stated.

"Good, I am too! Cum inside me, don't let a single drop go to waste!" She shouted. Naruto dick swelled. With several more powerful thrusts. Naruto buried himself deep inside her as a torrent of cum filled her up. Naruto cannoned his hot cum into her like a hose. Ropes of thick jizz erupted into the Uchiha hotness. At the same time Mikoto moaned as she experienced her heart shattering orgasm. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Their juices mixed as they moaned and groaned. The jizz overflowed, spurting out of her pussy.

After minutes Naruto withdrew his cock from her. More ropes erupted on to her body, covering her stomach. Naruto finally stopped cumming. They stopped the sweat running down their body's. Mikoto closed her eyes in bliss. She felt the hot cum overflowing in her womb. Being fucked by the young stud was exactly what she needed.

Naruto carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Before Mikoto knew what was happening she was down on the bed with Naruto on top of her. Opening her eyes she found herself down on his bed with Naruto's dick still erect. She prepared for more fucking.

"Fuck!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto pulled back and then slammed forward into her pussy. Naruto pummeled and punished her tight twat. They fucked and fucked late into the night.

"Naruto how many times are you goanna cum?!" She screamed.

Behind the seal-

The Kyuubi was still in a deep sleep. Most of her life was spent sleeping and the utmost sounds never bothered her. Her furry body was wrapped around with her long tail, snoozing. She wanted to sleep but the noise of groans and moans wouldn't end from the real world. Wrapping her hands against her ears, she tried her best to block out the noise without even thinking Naruto was the one grunting. _Who the fuck is making that racket! I'm trying to sleep. _Once she heard him groan again, her eyes opened wide and ears perked up, excited.

Once her eyes opened, she watched as the young blonde fucked a woman. The Kyuubi couldn't believe her eyes, as she watched him thrust non-stop into the woman with his gigantic rod. _Oh fuck._ She didn't think one thought, just watched in excitement, her cunt now moistened. She took one of her fingers and rubbed her pussy, moaning to Naruto.

More hours of hot filled sex later-

After more fucking Mikoto had passed out with a goofy smile on her face. Cum now covered her body and the room. They had fucked in several different positions for hours.

Naruto laid Mikoto down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her naked body. He then left before her daughter would be home to find them.

Once he was back at his apartment Naruto stretched on his bed, after now having lustful sex with two smoking hot kunoichi. He was ready for a night sleep. Only it wasn't going to be a silent night for the young blonde.

Outside Naruto's apartment-

Yūgao waited outside, she now witnessed Naruto fuck two women. It was becoming agonizing not felling his giant dick ramming inside her. She couldn't take it any longer. Up on a building she waited until Naruto was home. Once he was home, she took her chance. _Now's my chance. _She jumped from the rooftop down and found a way into his apartment. Footsteps moved with grace, not making the slightest of sounds. She opened a door. Inside she found Naruto, naked and laying on his bed. The giant rod between his legs still amazed her. The enormous head and mammoth balls were something unreal.

"Hey Naruto." She stated. Naruto stood up to find a curvaceous Anub standing in his room.

**Thanks for reading. Took me longer to write then I planned, I'll try to update faster but no promises. Also thank you for some of the ideas you guys leave in the reviews. I might use your idea and I will give you a shout-out but I can't promise I will use everyone's ideas. I would quickly like to thank Snake1980 for the** **Yūgao idea. Also some women you will see in the near future.**

**Kurama, Yūgao, Anko, Tsume, Naruko and Hinata. This is not the full Harem, just the chapters I have planned for the near future.**


	3. The Anbu's hot night

Chapter three-The Anbu's hot night

**-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content.-**

Naruto entered his apartment after a long day. He walked over to his bed and laid down, right when he felt the mattress against his skin, there was a faint sound in his room.

Yūgao walked out from the shadows into his room trying not to make the slightest of sounds, she knew one desire she wanted, she wanted Naruto above all else. She cared for him, he and her had become close friends. She spent time with him and enjoyed his company, time went on and she grew closer to the young man. Once she saw him fucking the Hokage she knew what she had to do. There was no more time to wait. For the past week she couldn't stop thinking about the young blonde.

She walked closer to his bed, ready. "Hey there Naruto." She said seductively. Naruto's opened his eyes and stood up.

The young blonde looked over to meet the intruder when he stopped, noticing Yūgao standing in his room. As he gazed over the woman he noticed instead of an enemy with a weapon drawn, the curvaceous Anbu stood several feet from him. The moon shined through his window illuminating Yūgao's figure. Quickly he took in the beauty. She was wearing nothing but small short shorts with a white tank top. Her tank top seemed barely capable of holding her massive breasts and showing off more skin with no pants, displaying her toned legs. Her purple hair was beautiful, long, luscious and down to her waist. She smiled as Naruto gazed over her body.

"You like my outfit Naruto?" Yūgao asked with a smile. He took a second to snap back to reality.

"Yea you look great, but what are you doing here Yūgao?" Naruto asked, he thought it seemed strange she would visit him at this hour. She gave him a smirk, it was a smirk he was familiar with.

"I apologize for intruding on you like this, I just wanted to see how the hero was doing… But also Naruto I can't take it any longer." She replied and began walking towards him, a sway in her walk. Naruto watched her body, studying the way she moved, his dick growing erect as she came closer. Yūgao was blushing furiously, never being this forward with a man. She couldn't take it, she was in heat and he was just too hot and for some reason incredibly cute. Unable to hold herself together, Naruto was just too much for her.

"Naruto." She purred and without another word, she leaped forward planting her lips against his and wrapping her body around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't see any reason to stop this and accepted her, feeling her large bust pushed up against his chest. He felt her erect nipples through her tank top.

She felt his muscular body against her. They wrapped their body's around each other and fell down on to his bed, sharing the lustful, searing kiss, Yūgao's heart pounding. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and searched. She felt a tingling sensation through her entire body as Naruto never stopped holding her tight to his body.

She then leaned back to Naruto's disappointment, their lips so close, her warm breath against his lips almost touching. She wanted to savor every second with the young blonde.

Naruto couldn't believe what Yūgao was doing all the sudden. "Yūgao where is this coming from?" He asked, shocked.

"I guess I have waited long enough. You know over the past months we have been quite fond of one another, and I can't take it any longer Naruto, I want you now. And also I want to tell you a secret. I was on duty near the Hokage tower, studying the area… And I so happened to see you with the fifth Hokage." She stated in a seductive tone, giving shivers down Naruto's spine. His eyes grew wide and his dick throbbed.

"You saw everything Yūgao?" Naruto asked and she simply nodded with a smile.

"All I have done for the past week is think about you Naruto and your sexy body. I want you." Yūgao said, her breasts pushed up against his chest. She did care for the young blonde. After everything she said Naruto was now back to his beast like state, his cock aching to be touched and thought of fucking nonstop.

Yūgao traced her fingers down his body until she reached his cock. She grabbed it, her hand grasping the member. Naruto grunted as she held tightly to his rock hard dick and began stroking, pleasure shooting up his body. "After seeing you fuck the Hokage nonstop like a beast I couldn't take it any longer. I should have done this months ago." She whispered into his ear.

Without the pesky clothing Yūgao could now see the huge erect cock between his legs. Finally she could see his dick close up, his pillar was thicker than she expected and she marveled at its thirteen inch length. The broad head pulsed slightly with pre jizz and waited to be touched. It never ceased to amaze her how big his dick is.

_I didn't know a man could have a cock as gigantic as Naruto's._ Yūgao thought and grabbed the enormous shaft of her desire in her hands. Finally after a week of rubbing her clit, masterbating to the thought of Naruto, she could finally feel him in her hands. It throbbed, making Yūgao's eyes widen. She stroked his entire length as she stared at him directly in the eyes with a smirk.

Naruto loved the feeling, her soft hand rubbing up and down the entire length. He smiled yet another beautiful woman with him.

"Naruto I need you to fuck me." She said wanting Naruto to do anything he wanted to her.

"I would be more than happy to give you what you want." He replied with a smile.

He looked deep into Yūgao's eyes and leaned forward planting his lips against her soft lips again. Yūgao felt that sensation tingling her entire body, that need she desired from him. They leaned back and she swiftly stood up, quickly pulling her clothes off, the clothes falling into a small pile on the floor. In not time she was naked, displaying her curves to Naruto.

"You like my body Naruto." Yūgao purred, rubbing her hands down over her huge breasts. Before him the Anbu stood naked, showing off her amazing curves. The hero studied every feature of her amazing body, breasts round and perky, nipples erect. She then spread her pussy with her fingers and spread her legs for the young blonde to see.

His favorite part of her full reveal was the beautifully shaped, pink pussy she had. The small crevice was glistening, wet from anticipation.

She then turned around and Naruto's eyes were set on the beautiful ass of the Anbu before him. Once she turned around he witnessed the biggest ass he had ever seen, it was heart shaped and plump, bigger than both Tsunade's and Mikoto's. Naruto couldn't hold himself together, his dick throbbing. Yūgao had a smile on her face as he gazed over her.

"So Naruto can you fuck me with that huge hard cock of yours?" She teased with her head turned back facing him and pushed her ass back in front of his face. Her cheeks and wet pussy inches from the hero's face. He inhaled the scent of her sweet pussy, his dick fully erect throbbing like crazy.

"Well how could I say no Yūgao." Naruto stated loving her little show. Yūgao smiled as the young blonde stood up. He moved toward her and gently grabbed her body, rubbing his hands up and down her. She felt Naruto's strong hands roam all over her, making her feel defenseless, it only turned her on even more.

He grinded his body against her and planted kisses against her neck, causing Yūgao to moan. _Holy fuck, he is making me feel so…_ He then grabbed her and brought her over to his bed, laying her down on the soft mattress and spreading her smooth legs wide. He lifted her legs up by her ankles and climbed over her, positioning his dick inches from her soaking wet pussy. Her twat wet with desire eager for his thick shaft.

Naruto looked deep into her and could see lust in Yūgao's eyes, her legs quivering desperately aching for his cock. He leaned forward and placed one last kiss against her lips. He then brought his massive member to her twat. She trembled once she felt the engorged tip at her pussy, watching as it was almost inside her. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide.

"Alright I'm goanna fuck your pussy." Naruto stated slowly pushing forward the engorged head moving passed her pussy lips. Yūgao moaned as she felt the huge member entering her, the feeling of him inside. Slowly he thrusted back and forth, letting Yūgao get use to his size.

"Oh fuck Naruto, how can anyone be this thick!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around his back. The super-size cock pushed deeper into her and she tried to take as much as she could. He continued his journey thrusting inch by inch deeper, gritting his teeth as his massive member was sheathed inside Yūgao's warm twat. He pushed further until nine inches were inside, he then didn't move for a second. Yūgao noticed he stopped and didn't want any of that.

"Naruto fuck me hard." She stated as she looked deep into his eyes. With one final look into her eyes, he slammed his hips forward, his dick penetrating deep into her. Yūgao instantly screamed, as a shock of pleasure coursed through her, the two intertwined with each other. Yūgao stared at Naruto as he moved his hips forward.

"Ohhhhh fuck Naruto!" She screamed as the massive cock stretched her and plunged deep into her hotness. Her head flew back and she grabbed the bed sheets squeezing them in her hands, instantly having the best orgasm she ever experienced. In one single thrust she experienced a mind numbing orgasm, her entire body quivered and her screams filled the room.

Finally after a week of only using her hand masterbating to the thought of Naruto fucking her, she experienced a orgasm from his own shaft. Moaning and trembling as her juices sprayed on to his dick. This lasted for entire minute her juices flowing on to Naruto's shaft until it died down.

"That felt fucking amazing Naruto." She stated as she tried to catch her breath, never feeling so great before. Naruto watched her breathing heavily and smiled, loving Yūgao's pussy.

"Naruto more." She stated, her pussy quivering for more from the hero's member.

"Your wish is my command." With that Naruto plunged deep into her vagina causing Yūgao eyes to widen, sheer pleasure running through her body. She tried her best to get use to the size but to no avail, Naruto was just too big.

"Naruto your cock is so fucking brutal!" She shouted. Naruto thursted, pushing his hips forward, his dick hitting her cervix. As he thursted his hips forward his balls slapped against her.

Now after watching him fuck women she now knew why they screamed. She knew that any woman would not be able to resist the hero's cock, any woman would want him. She felt amazing that she could feel him deep inside her.

"Your pussy is great. So fucking tight." Naruto stated pumping forward with powerful thrusts. She whimpered as the cock brutally stretched her. With one more strong thrust, he pushed past her cervix breaking into her womb, causing another scream from Yūgao. She never felt so full in her life. The tip of Naruto's penis violated her most sacred place.

"Naruto you're in my womb! You're fucking my womb!" Yūgao said in disbelief never feeling this amazing sensation before.

"I know it feels so fucking good." Naruto stated and picked up the pace, the sound of their flesh slapping filled the room. There was no more pain for Yūgao just sheer sensation, his massive cock hitting all her sweet spots.

"Yes! Fuck me Naruto! You Stud!" She screamed. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of her giant tits, sucking on her erect nipples as he slammed forward, viciously thursting into Yūgao's pussy. He kneaded the soft pillows, losing himself in the perfect texture of her melons.

She watched Naruto hypnotically as he continued his assault on her breasts. She couldn't believe the force he had in his thrusts and the way he sucked on her tits. Her nipples tingling with sensation causing her to experience another mind numbing orgasm. She moaned again.

"Naruto, your dick is filling my entire pussy!" The purple haired Anbu stated her mind going blank from the sheer pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful.

"I love your fucking your pussy!" Naruto stated.

"I know Naruto, my pussy is just for you!" Yūgao screamed. At this point there was nothing but sweet ecstasy, being fucked by Naruto was a dream come true. _Shit he's making me feel so…_ The young stud thursting into her for hours on end, never running out of energy.

Finally after continually pounding into Yūgao, he was reaching his limit. His dick swelled inside her, the impending release of his cum. "Fuck here it comes! I'm goanna blow my load deep into your womb!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing.

"Cum Naruto! Release your hot semen into me!" Yūgao screamed wanting his seed and experiencing her own orgasm. He thursted until ropes of dense cum shot up into Yūgao's womb, grunting as he emptied his balls into her. Her eyes widened, surprised how much thick jizz their was, filling her womb. He cummed for minutes on end, thursting until he filled her tight twat up to the brim, his jizz overflowing. Her stomach began to swell Naruto still pumping his seed inside.

He pulled out, still ejaculating masking her entire body with his globs of spunk. Both lovers came down from their peak. Yūgao was limp and her long hair askew, she laid there breathless her pussy dripping thick cum. The hot jizz filled her and she couldn't be happier. _Am I goanna get_ _pregnant? I definitely wouldn't mind the hero getting me pregnant. _She loved Naruto and wouldn't mind being knocked up by the knucklehead. She looked at her body covered with cum, her nose filled with the smell of it. She took her finger and lightly grabbed some of the thick seed, liking the white semen. _His cum tastes delicious._

"That was incredible Naruto." Yūgao stated and looked at him. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. She gazed down his body surprised when she saw his dick stood erect before her, still throbbing. _Damn he just loves fucking._

Naruto loved the sight of his jizz over Yūgao's body. Quickly he wrapped his hands around her and with graze gently picked her up and turned her over, bending her over his bed. As she was bent over he got to see the beautiful sight of her gorgeous ass and her long purple hair down to her waist.

"Yūgao your ass is beautiful." Naruto stated. Yūgao blushed as the hero gazed over her ass. He loved the sight of her big round cheeks.

He spread her ass cheeks and pushed two fingers deep inside her twat. Yūgao moaned as he fingered her pussy. He grabbed her plump cheeks with his other hand. As he fingered her he noticed the other small tight hole. He never tried anal but damn did Yūgao have the perfect ass for it.

Naruto worshiped the sight of her bent over, showing her heart shaped ass. Naruto pulled out his fingers and lined his cock to her ass.

"Yūgao can I?" Naruto asked as he pushed his engorged head to her butthole.

"You want to fuck my ass?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Alright Naruto, but only because you gave me such a great orgasm, and be gentle." She said and didn't know if this was a good idea.

"I will be helping myself to this hole then." Naruto lined up his dick and pushed his engorged head to her tight ass. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. Yaguo's eyes widened as she felt Naruto's broad tip. Naruto pushed on the small hole.

"Oh fuc- She was cut off by the massive prick driven into her ass. Naruto groaned feeling the tight hole, her ass stretched beyond belief and her body tensed up. She moaned trying her best to let the giant invader in. Naruto's cock was hugged by her walls and he groaned as the tight ass incased his dick, it pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Yūgao grimaced as pain overwhelmed her.

"Fuck this is the tightest hole." Naruto grunted as he fucked her ass.

"Naruto I have never felt like this before!" Yūgao shouted as her ass was stretched. Her legs shook trying to take on the giant intruder. Naruto continued his thrusting, pushing an inch with each thrust. Her asshole wouldn't stretch and he stopped pushing forward. He grunted as his dick was deep inside her, only nine inches packed in. Yūgao was shocked and turned on.

"Fuck how did you fit your cock in my ass!" Yūgao couldn't believe his massive cock was shoved into her. Once he was deep he pulled back and repeated the process until Yūgao got use to his massive prick.

"Yūgao I'm goanna fuck your tight ass some more." Naruto stated and thursted, fucking her. His cock pushed to the brim and he gained a rhythm as she moaned. Fucking her nonstop, loving how tight it was. Yūgao was gasping and moaning as Naruto began to really pummel her. He picked up the pace even more and held to Yūgao's shapely buttocks as their hips slapped noisily together. She was really into it now and the two of them fucked. Naruto loved her ass, it only took him half an hour of fucking her ass to reach his limit.

She raised her hand to her clit and began roughly rubbing it, nearing her climax as he continued fucking her ass. Yūgao could feel his dick swell inside her, stretching her even further.

"I'm goanna cum deep inside your fucking ass!" Naruto stated nearing his climax.

"I am cumming too Naruto!" She shouted rubbing her clit. With several more powerful thrusts Naruto blasted his load deep in her ass, filling her up some more. Naruto's load cannoned into Yūgao, thick ropes filling her up.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" She screamed finally reaching her climax. Her pussy shooting her juices as Naruto's hot jizz filled her ass up.

Naruto withdrew his dick and covered her gigantic cheeks with his thick cum. Her back and butt now covered with the hot white semen. Naruto shot one long, last rope onto Yūgao and stopped. The smell of their sex now filled the room and their body's covered in sweat.

"Damn Yūgao your ass is amazing… But I'm still hard." Naruto stated. Yūgao looked back shocked to see him still erect. Naruto pressed his hard dick to her pussy again ready to plow.

"Naruto how long can you fuck for?" Yūgao asked.

"It because of your sweet ass Yūgao." Naruto replied grabbing a hand full of her firm, ass. She blushed at his statement. Naruto stood behind her and lined his cock to her pussy again. Slowly he pushed forward making Yūgao quiver in delight.

Several orgasms later-

Naruto loved fucking, it was his favorite thing to do. He stood up, his dick dripping cum on Yūgao. She had a smile on her face and jizz covered her body.

_Damn that felt great. _Naruto picked up Yūgao wrapping his arms around her soft body and laid her down on to his bed. He then laid down beside her, smiling as he now cummed buckets of cum worth in a day. He loved it, and drifted off to sleep ready for the next day.

Inside the seal-

Kurama was still watching her host have lustful hot sex with women, witnessing Naruto fuck two women. Her body tingled, aching for him, she couldn't take it any longer, her mind was fuzzy and her fingers weren't enough to satisfy her, she needed his dick, she needed him.

**Thanks for reading. I debated with myself if I should have kept the anal part in this chapter and decided to leave it. And again thanks for the support with the reviews.**


End file.
